Chelsea
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Afton has admired Chelsea from afar since he first saw her seven years ago. Will he ever find the courage to tell her how he feels, or will he be doomed to a life alone? Based of a song of the same name by The Summer Set.


**Chelsea**

**A Twilight Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Chelsea/Afton

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Afton has admired Chelsea from afar since he first saw her seven years ago. Will he ever find the courage to tell her how he feels, or will he be doomed to a life alone?

**Authors Note: **This story is an All-Human Canon based off "Chelsea" by The Summer Set. Chelsea's ability in the Volturi is to form bonds. This may have meant that she was naturally charismatic in her human life. Afton's ability is mental invisibility so he ay he felt invisible and over-looked in his human life. I tried to incorporate these traits into this story. I'm not Italian so sorry if I get things wrong. All of my information is based off internet research.

**Disclaimer: **All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Chelsea, Chelsea, tell me you love me_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, are you feeling me now?_

_Chelsea, Chelsea, I think it's 'bout time_

_We get down, get down, I want more_

**_Chelsea – The Summer Set_**

Whenever she's around, I feel as if there is a rope secured tightly around my body, drawing me to her.

This has happened ever since 2005 when she and her parents moved to Italy from Greece. She spoke fluent Italian in her cute Greek accent, though whenever she grew angry she would curse in her native tongue.

We finished _liceo together but never hung out in the same crowd. I wanted to ask her to i cento giorni, _but Felix beat me to the punch. I elated when she declined his offer, simply to find out that she only rejected him because she was already going with Demitri.

It's not like she'd have said yes to me anyway. I wasn't handsome like Felix, or as worldly as Demitri. I hadn't ever left our small Italian town.

After school, we went our separate ways. She returned to Greece to finish attend University while I escaped our town and attended a university in Volterra.

Last year, I saw Chelsea again. I was dating a girl named Jane when I crashed into her at a night club. Literally.

I smiled as I recalled that night. It was the first time I had seen her in six years and the first I had ever spoken to her. Jane was fetching us drinks when a small girl with light brown hair tripped into my arms. Once she righted herself, I looked into her shocked blue eyes.

"Afton?" she inquired.

I stood shocked and speechless before her.

"It's me, Chelsea," she prompted as if I didn't remember her. My eyes wandered as I look in her form. She had certainly grew into her body since I last saw her, her hourglass figure accentuated in a tight-fitting yellow dress and her pale skin shone with exuberance.

"We attended _liceo _together," she continued. "You probably don't remember me. I don't actually think we ever spoke…"

He rambling made me smirk. "I remember," I said. How could I ever forget?

A bright smile lit up Chelsea's face. She was about to speak when Jane came up from behind me and handed me a drink. "Hurry and drink up, baby. I want to dance."

Chelsea's smile faltered. "It's good seeing you again, Afton." Then she walked away, disappearing into the crowd of sweaty, grinding bodies.

I mentally scolded myself for letting her go once more. Sighing, I once again resigned to fact that I probably wasn't going to see for her another six years.

That night I broke up with Jane after picturing Chelsea's face as we had sex. It didn't feel right to do that to Jane. She loved me – I knew she did because she whispered it in her sleep a few weeks ago. But I couldn't return her affections. I was doomed to spend life alone, pining after a girl who never was and never will be mine.

That Monday, I walked into work in a crappy mood. I had no girlfriend, missed an opportunity with the girl of my dreams and had forgotten to write the report my boss asked for. I slowly walked past my boss' office, hoping that Aro didn't see me and ask for the unwritten report.

"Afton!"

Just my luck. I cursed under my breath and entered my boss' office. It was a large, spacious room that was five times larger than my cubicle. It even had an en suite with a shower and everything. Everyone knew that his secretary used it all time so that she wouldn't exit Aro's office smelling of sex, but we all turned a blind eye to Aro's extra-marital activities. We valued our jobs.

"Afton, we have a new recruit," Aro said cheerfully. "And you're going to show her the ropes."

It wasn't a question. Aro never asks for anything. He commands.

I look up from my boss to see my new colleague. A small gasp exits my mouth.

Chelsea.

It's been a year since we began working together and I've yet to ask her on a date. Whenever she's around, I'm a teenager again.

Now, sitting in the same nightclub I did when we ran into each other last year, I'm watching her dance with her small group of girlfriends from work. Her hips sway seductively in a light pink dress and her legs look a mile long in her black, strappy heels. A mental image of those legs wrapped around my waist enters my brain.

As I daydream, I don't notice Chelsea walking toward me. She says my name, breaking me from my reverie.

"Every guy in this club has asked to buy me a drink," she scowled. "Every single one… Except for you."

I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"Why haven't you noticed me? I wear short skirts and low-cut tops to try and get your attention but you never notice me. Everybody else does, but you don't."

I can't speak. All these months she's been a devil tempting me with her sexy body.

And it was all for me?

"I love you."

I don't where that came from. At first I think someone else had spoken the words until Chelsea's eyes widen.

"Wha–You–Huh?" she spluttered.

"I love you," I repeat. "I've loved you since I first saw you, I've loved you for seven torturous years, and I love you now."

I don't know what I expected, but silence was not it. So I keep on speaking, afraid that if I stop I'd lose my sudden spurt of confidence.

"I didn't tell you before because I was afraid you'd reject me. I mean look at you. You're sexy and self-confident and could have anyone in this room with a flash of that gorgeous smile." Said smile appears on her face as I speak. But she remains silent.

"Chelsea?" I wish she'd say something. Anything. "Chelsea, tell me you love me, too."

Instead of producing the words, her mouth latched onto mine.

We pulled away to catch our breath.

"I love you, too."


End file.
